I'm No Child Anymore
by SuperSentaiYellowfan
Summary: No matter what the young Angle does, she's still treated as if she was a child by her own brother and the stubborn Hyde. Can Moune prove that she is just as grown up? That she is capable of more than the two credit her for?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day for the Gosei Angles.

Eri and Alata were playing a board game with Nozumo. Agri and Hyde did some research, and Moune was out on her morning jog.

While out on her jog though, Moune felt a change in the air. A negative one at that. She stopped and looked around. Her face filled with worry.

"H-hello?" She asked nervously.

Moune then jumped with a slight yelp when she heard the rustling of the bushes. The young angel went to investigate. She crept over to the bushes and pushed them apart carefully.

"Eh?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked around. "Th-there's nothing here…" She crossed her arms and backed away. "I must be hallucinating." She sighed. Then checked the time on her watch. "Oh! I'm late! Oniichan will kill me!" She gasped and made her way back home.

 **Goseiger**

"Moi! Where is the child?" Hyde asked as he paced around with Agri.

"She better have not gotten into trouble!" Agri said, worriedly as he paced the ground more than him.

"Calm down Agri-san!" Eri held his arm so he could stop. "You'll burn a hole in the floor at this rate!"

Agri only groaned and slumped down on the couch. Once again, he check his watch. He placed his head in his hands.

"She's usually back by now." He sighed.

"Oniichan! I'm back!" Moune called as she walked in.

Everyone, including Nozumo, ran in and hugged her. She gasped for breath and they quickly let go.

"Where were you Moune-san?" Young Nozumo asked with a concerned look. "Agri almost destroyed the house. He was so scared!"

"Sorry Oniichan…" Moune glanced at her brother, then to her feet.

Agri shook his head and groaned once again. "Moune! Will you ever learn?"

"That was childish of you.." Hyde spoke up. "Not considering the time. You should know better…child!"

Moune gasped and glared at Hyde. "Child? Again, Old man?" She growled. Then took a step forward, but Eri and Agri held her back.

"We've been through this before…" He muttered and took a step forward as well, but Alata and Nozumo grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" She sighed and sat down. "I felt something following me so.."

Agri's eyes widened as he interrupted her. "What?! Are you hurt? Did anything get you..Hey!" He backed off when his sister flicked him on the forehead.

"Would I be here to tell you that?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway…I _thought_ I felt something, but I must've just been tired or something. There was nothing there." Moune shrugged.

Eri nodded. "Well, at least you are safe." She smiled as she patted her shoulder.

Hyde sighed. "Just be more aware next time.." He turned around and made his way to the door, but not before muttering, "Child" under his breath.

Moune just glared at him and pouted. "No need to be so rude." She huffed.

The others gave each other knowing looks. Some were a little more concerned than others.

"What are we going to do with them?" Alata sighed.

* * *

 **So this is my first official story. I probably got some of the names wrong, so just let me know if I did. Also, yes, it is quite short, but there will be more! I sure hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After that small ordeal, Hyde took a quick walk in the forest. He needed some time to think. Maybe he was a bit harsh. Though, it was still unknown to him why exactly. 

The blue angel sat down by a tree. With a deep breath, he looked up.

"I guess I was unnecessarily harsh to her." He sighed. "But she does need to learn…"

A noise in the bushes interrupted him. He froze in place and slowly looked over in its direction. He wasn't sure if he should move or not.

Luckily, but unluckily, he didn't have to. With a blinding flash of light Hyde was quickly knocked to the ground by a blast.

"Ahh!" He clutched his side in pain. Then tried to look around for what hit him. "Eh?"

He didn't see anything. It's as if nothing has even happened. Hyde just shook it off and stumbled back up to his feet. Maybe he can ask Datas later.

 **-Goseiger-**

Moune flipped through a magazine…for about the fifth time. It was obvious that something was on her mind, and Eri being Eri wanted to help.

"Moune-chan?" She skipped u to her and sat down. "Moune, what's wrong?"

The young angel only looked up with a glare, which she seemed to give Eri a lot. She didn't know why though…

"Moune, please talk to me.." Eri begged her.

Moune only groaned. "I'm fine Eri. Leave me alone." She then looked back down to her magazine.

Eri wasn't about to give up though. She snatched the magazine right out of Moune's hands with a smirk.

"Eh? Eri!" She yelled as she tried to snatch it back. "Give it back! Now!"

"Not until you talk!" Eri shook her head and slid it right under her and sat right on it.

"But I.."

"No buts!"

"B…"

"Ah ah!"

Moune new she couldn't win this battle. So she leaned back into the couch with a groan. She then crossed her arms and looked up to Eri with a nod.

"Fine…what do you want?" She muttered.

"Moune-chan…I just want to know what's bothering you..." Eri gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I…" Moune hesitated. "Ugh! Why do Agri and Hyde always call me a child? It's so annoying!" She whined.

"Well…maybe it's just because they care about you…" She said as she tilted her head a little.

"Eh?" Moune just thought about something. "W-why would Hyde care?"

Eri giggled as Moune glared at her. It was obvious she wanted an answer. Why would Hyde care? Agri is understandable...but Hyde? Perhaps…

'No...Obviously not.' Moune thought to herself as she shook her head. "You know what? Never mind..." She sighed as she stood up.

"But, Moune-chan…" Eri tried to stop her, but she left anyway, and slammed the door to leave her message. "Moune...we do care"

 **-Goseiger-**

Meanwhile, Agri and Alata were taking a walk in the city. They thought they could stop and get some snow cones for the others. They also talked a little about the Gosei world. Everyone did miss it. 

"I remember when Eri blew me away when we first started." Alata chuckled.

"I remember when Moune blew me away." Agri sighed.

"Wait…aren't you Landick?" Alata raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but she did the technique wrong."

"Oh well…she was just beginning."

"Oh no…that was last week." Agri chuckled.

They both continued sharing laughs, until they heard something in the bushes. Hesitantly, the two angels walked closer to the bush. What they saw surprised them.

"Hyde?" They both gasped in surprise.

Hyde was struggling to stand a little. He was also a bit bruised up. Agri and Alata quickly helped the blue angel up, and over to a nearby bench. Alata inspected the small bruises. Agri looked concerned.

"Geez Hyde!" He raised an eyebrow. "What did you do? Wrestle with an Elephant?"

"No.." Hyde gave him a quick glare. "I was hit by a blast, but I'm unsure of where it came from." He sighed.

Alata wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a rock hitting him in the face. He fell over and winced.

"Eh?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Alata? Are you alright?" Agri bent down to help him.

"Um…Agri-san?" Hyde gave him an unsure look as he held up the rock.

A small message was carved on it. It contained the message ' _Give me the Tiger'_

Agri snatched the rock with a horrified look. "Oh no…Moune…"


End file.
